Tacticals
:For other classes of equipment, see Lethals/Primary Grenade and Equipment. Tacticals (commonly refered to as 'Special Grenades '''in older games) are a class of grenades and tactical equipment that add a distraction or visual effect on the player's sight, while adding time for the player to kill or flee their enemy. They are used in most games of the series. Types of Tacticals/special grenades ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Flashbang- Blinds the player via a white light that also deafens them, preventing escape. *Smoke Grenade- Creates a large plume of thick white smoke that lasts upwards of 10 seconds, but is slow to spread. *Stun Grenade- Slows players, blurs the screen and makes it very hard to move. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *Tabun Gas- Slowly kills the player via a poision gas, but is slow to act. *Signal Flare- Similar to the flashbang, with reduced effects. Blinds players up close, but does not deafen them. *Smoke Grenade- Identical to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''version. *Molotov Cocktail ''(only a special grenade in campaign/Zombies, whereas in multiplayer it's a primary grenade) '' ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Flashbang- Identical to the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''version. *Smoke Grenade- Identical to the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''version. *Stun Grenade- Identical to the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''version. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops *Willy Pete - Creates a large smokescreen. Does a small bit of damage when smoke first forms. *Nova Gas - Blurs vision and damages enemies, slow to kill but can engulf a large area. *Flashbang - Renders enemies blind and hinders their ability to hear for a few seconds, as well as slightly inhibiting movement. *Concussion Grenade - Slightly blinds and deafens the player, and severely restricts movement via screen blur and heavy colour tint. *Decoy - Mimics gunfire creating red dots on the enemies radar. Will also distract enemy dogs. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *Flashbang - A grenade that blinds and deafens the victim for several seconds *Concussion Grenade - A grenade that stuns and disables the victim for several seconds. *Scrambler - Interferes with enemy electronics within a small radius, blocks minimap inside the area of effect. *EMP Grenade - A grenade that disables enemy electronics, and destroys several other ones. *Smoke Grenade - Deploys a smoke screen, takes several seconds to reach maximum smoke cloud. *Trophy System - Destroys thrown/fired enemy explosives within its radius. *Tactical Insertion - Allows respawn wherever it is set down. *Portable Radar - Allows tracking of enemy movements, can be thrown large distances. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *Smoke Grenade - Produces a smoke screen immediately upon impact, smoke cloud is slightly smaller than previous versions. *Concussion - Disorients enemies and slows movement via heavy screen blur and tint, rendering them almost completley unable to fight. *EMP Grenade - Disables nearby enemy electronic systems, can destroy them with several grenades. *Sensor Grenade - Detects enemy soldiers within line of sight, lasts several seconds. *Flashbang - Blinds enemies and impairs hearing, screen is filled with white light and hearing is filled with very high-pitched buzzing sound. *Shock Charge - Proximity triggered mine that electrocutes and stuns nearby enemies, does a small amount of damage. *Black Hat - Hack equipment and the Care Package, or disable enemy vehicles. Can take Care Packages through walls and roofs. *Tactical Insertion - Drop-zone beacon that allows the player to place their next spawn point. Unavailable in Free-For-All game modes. *Trophy System - Destroys incoming enemy projectiles within 10 meters. Vehicle missiles have a chance to penetrate. Can be thrown. ''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *9-Bang- Able to be "cooked" for more detonations, up to nine flashbang- like explosions. At the maximum power, has a slight EMP effect. At the base effect of one charge, is identical to a single Flashbang explosion from previous versions. *Concussion- Works similar to past versions. *Smoke- Works similar to past versions. *Trophy System- Identical to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 version, with a new model. *Motion Sensor- A small, black box that is thrown. Detects enemy players via line of sight; if approached, the top part pops off, tagging the enemy, but destroys it in the process. *Thermobaric- Able to severley weaken enemy armor (Ballistic Vests and all three types of Juggernaut armor), and does low damage within a large radius. *Tactical Insertion-'' Identical to ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and ''3 versions, only usable in the Infected game mode. ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' *Stun Grenade- Works similar to previous versions, with a lower blast radius in a small purple coloured explosion. *EMP Grenade- Disables hostile electronics and equipment, also disables use of all Exo movements for several seconds. *Threat Grenade- Detects hostile players through walls with a very large radius, highlighting them in a red tint. *Smoke Grenade- Works similar to past versions, but with an even smaller smoke cloud to discourage spamming. *Variable Grenade- Can cycle through EMP, Threat, Stun and Smoke grenades, but cannot be manually detonated. *Tracking Drone- Small drone that detects enemy players via line of sight, and follows the player around until it expires. *Tactical Insertion- Similar to past versions; found only in Infected. ''Exo Zombies'' *''Distraction Drone'' *''Nano Swarm'' *''Repulsor '' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' *Concussion- Works similar to past versions, has a weaker effect. *Flashbang- Works similar to past versions, has a weaker effect. *EMP Grenade- Can disable and destroy enemey equipment and Scorestreaks. *Smoke Screen- Works identical to the Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 version. *Trophy System- Is almost identical to the Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 , but now rolls a short distance upon impact with a solid surface, delaying instant effectivness. *Shock Charge- Identical to the Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 ''version. *Black Hat- Similar to the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 ''version, but much less effective. Instead of hacking things nearly instantly, it now works upon a meter to 100%, and aiming near the center of a Scorestreak makes it work faster. Aiming away from said Scorestreak drains the meter back to 0%. ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * Personal Radar * Cryo Mine * Jammer Grenade * Dome Shield * Trophy System * Smoke Grenade * Blackout Grenade * Nano Shot * Tactical Insertion (only available in Infected mode) ''Call of Duty:WWII'' * British N° 69 * Smoke Grenade * Mk. V Gas Grenade * Signal Flare Zombies (Black Ops arc) All of the following tactical grenades are actually Wonder Weapons. *Monkey Bomb - When thrown, will create a distraction to zombies, attracting all zombies to its area, and exploding in seven seconds, killing them. Can be upgraded in Gorod Krovi. *Gersch Device - Creates a black hole, sucking in all zombies nearby. Can also used as a teleporter by players. *Matryoshka Doll - Creates a cluster bombs of four explosions. *Quantum Entanglement Device - Has a random effect when thrown from a predetermined list of effects. *Hell's Retriever - Pierces through multiple zombies at once when thrown, then returns to the player. *G-Strike - Attracts zombies, which become the target of napalm missiles. *Li'l Arnie - When thrown, will create a distraction to zombies, attracting all zombies to its area in which they will be instantly killed, up to any round, except Margwas and Panzer Soldats. Can be upgraded in Revelations. Zombies (Infinite Warfare arc) *Transponder *Portal Generator *Rewind *Repulsor *Black Hole Grenade *Trip Mine *Armageddon *Zom-B-Gone *Rat King's Eye Videos Category:Weapon Types